


With You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: The Arcana Apprentice: Dasyra [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Nadia Route: Reversed End (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Nadia asks a question and Dasyra answers with a choice that was already made.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the most recent amnesty week at fan_flashworks on dreamwidth to the prompts _choices_ and _united_.

"Are you with me, Dasyra?"

Dasyra chewed on her lower lip, as she considered Nadia's plan and the question; was she with Nadia? What sort of inquiry was that?

There wasn't any room for budding doubts now, and Nadia already knew what her answer was. Dasyra'd promised Nadia that she would follow her anywhere ever since that night that Nadia had come to her shop.

If they were going to stop the Devil's plans together, then she needed to be ready for what was to come at the very moment of attack and after it.

She nods, ice falling into her stomach at the triumphant gleam in Nadia's calm expression.

"I'm ready and with you, Nadia."


End file.
